sirens_lamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra/Relationships
Relationships Shon As a child in middle school, Lyra grew feelings for her best friend's brother, Shon. Shon eventually tells her that he reciprocates her feelings - not yet knowing that they are reciprocated - after Lyra gets injured and they start dating. Shon is one of Lyra's most important friends (and now boyfriend), and he works with her at the store she owns called Carnation. He is very protective of her, especially regarding things that involve Ian. In Season 2, Lyra became heartbroken when she learned that Shon had kissed her to take up the curse and save her. She has promised to find some way to bring back the Shon that she loves. Ian Ian is the siren who kissed Lyra underwater after an event that left her heartbroken over Shon. Lyra gives him the name of Ian after her deceased pet goldfish (among other things), but hides this fact by only referring to it as a 'masculine and popular' choice. Due to a mishap during the exchange of a siren's heart for a human's in Season 1, Lyra and Ian possessed traits of both species. They decided to work together to find out more about this unusual situation. In the start of Season 2, it is shown that Ian has some form of feelings for her, with his heart being broken upon seeing her kiss Shon. At the end of episode 88, he talks to her, then says, "I'm only selfish enough to do this;" thereby proceeding to kiss her. In the next episode, Lyra's reaction is shown to be tired and somewhat upset. Kori Kori is Lyra's best friend from childhood and both of them have always stuck up for one another. Over the years growing up, they told each other everything. This includes Lyra's crush on Kori's brother, Shon, as seen in Ep. 1 of the series. Kori affectionately nicknames Lyra as "Lyly." Hona (Granny) Although Lyra talks about her often, it was uncertain whether or not she was alive until Ep. 26. Hona may have had a significant other at one point in her life, but has never mentioned this to Lyra. Instead, she looks away solemnly whenever Lyra asks her about it. At the beginning of episode 88, it is hinted that Hona knows about sirens and the curse, but after thinking about Lyra for a while, she says, "No...no, it can't be. She should be safe from that." Later on, however, this is confirmed to be true when Hona helps Pele adjust to her new reality as an ex-siren. She then hints that there was somebody siren she once knew. Aleah Aleah could be considered as a sort of rival to Lyra. This was mainly because Aleah had been Shon's girlfriend, but they later broke up when Lyra and Shon found out their feelings were mutual. She was Ian's target to help turn him and Lyra back into humans, but Lyra didn't want Ian to do this unless she said herself that she wanted a new life. Lyra attempted to become friends with Aleah by asking her to go out shopping with her sometime, but Aleah declined. Later on, it's revealed that Aleah is the Poseidon and may potentially be Lyra's aunt. Emila Although Lyra and Emila never formally met, a flashback from Hona's perspective demonstrates that Emila is indeed her birth mother. At the time of Lyra's birth, Emila was a siren; causing the latter to turn into sea foam after bringing her child into the world as she didn't have the ability to do so naturally. Unfortunately, this caused Emila to die before meeting her newborn daughter. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Siren